


Memories

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Community: inceptiversary, Inception Bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Mementos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur comes in his pants a lot. Eames keeps mementos for when Arthur's away on jobs.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Messed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715937) by [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe). 



> Happy belated birthday, Teacup, darling! Sorry I couldn't get this up on time! Regardless, you are very loved!

Eames stared at his cell phone. He didn’t expect to hear from Arthur. In fact, if he did hear from Arthur that meant that things had gone tits up, because the team was on no contact while they finished the job. That didn’t stop Eames from missing Arthur. Eames groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Why bother resisting what he knew he was going to do anyway.

Eames walked over to his bookshelf, which was a carefully organized mess. He plucked out a moleskin notebook, one of Arthur’s that he’d pinched. It seemed appropriate given its purpose. He slowly paged through it, each one with a small square of fabric and a location and date written. Anyone else who found this wouldn’t have any idea what that information signified, which was part of the deal with Arthur when Eames told him what he wanted.

Not that Eames even needed the location and date for most of them; the fabric was enough to provide a sense memory to take him back to those specific moments. Eames grinned, thinking about what happened when he told Arthur was he was doing.

_“You want **what**?”_

_“I just want a scrap of fabric from your trousers, darling,”_

_“The ones I’m wearing now?”_

_“Well not at the moment, but I’m sure that could be arranged as well,” Eames had leered at Arthur. “No, the ones from yesterday that I know you’re planning to bin, or possibly burn, rather than let your dry cleaner see how you sullied them.”_

_“Why?” Arthur had blushed a deep and attractive red, clearly also remembering the previous day._

Eames loved it when Arthur blushed. He reveled in the memory a bit, flipping to the correct page to pet the fabric.

_“I like to remember. Being able to feel the fabric will help me recreate the scene in my mind, how it felt while you were sucking my cock and grinding up against me until you came in your trousers.” Eames had started rubbing his palm over his own trousers, feeling his cock starting to stiffen at the memory. “It’s not like you’re going to wear them again, they’re completely ruined. And you’d never want anyone else to know that the untouchable Arthur likes sucking cock so much that you lose control,” Eames had growled seductively._

Eames pulled out his cock and slowly began to stroke himself as he remembered how Arthur had responded. The glassy look in his eyes, the way he licked his lips, the way his legs quivered, just waiting for an order to kneel.

_“Mmmm, seems like you like this idea, pet. On your knees and show me how much you like it,” Eames had ordered roughly._

_Arthur had instantly dropped to his knees and started undoing Eames’ trousers. Eames had let him, running his hand fondly through Arthur’s hair, just the way he liked. Arthur had practically begun to purr as he started licking and kissing Eames’ cock, nuzzling against the hand in his hair._

_“God, you’re so perfect like this.”_

_Arthur had sucked his cock all the way down at Eames’ words._

Eames remembered how perfect Arthur’s mouth had felt, how _good_ he was at sucking cock. Eames would never get tired of Arthur’s blow jobs. He stroked himself harder, closing his eyes, remembering the sensations.

_He remembered how he babbled praise at Arthur, told him he was a good boy, told him to touch himself. How quickly Arthur brought him to the edge of orgasm before sliding off and rasping, “my face.” Eames had quickly obeyed, one hand still tight in Arthur’s hair as he used the other to give himself a few tight pulls before he exploded all over Arthur’s perfect face. He had watched as Arthur ground against his own hand, his expression tensing and then releasing. Eames had shuttered, wishing he could get hard again, as Arthur licked at the mess on his face. He had bent down to kiss Arthur, letting his hand wander down to feel the wet spot on the front of Arthur’s trousers._

_“Now I’m going to want these trousers also, darling.”_

_“I suppose you’re right, I wasn’t going to send them to the cleaners.”_

_“I am more than happy to finance the purchase of as many new suits as you need,” Eames had said magnanimously. Arthur had dimpled and blushed and said, “fine.”_

Eames found his own release at the memory of Arthur’s blushing acceptance of his perverse memory book. He stroked himself slowly as he came down from his climax. He didn’t miss Arthur any less once he had finished, but he was certainly looking forward to welcoming him home once he was done with his job.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a comment discussion we had on my fic "Kneel in Worship" and is also inspired by Oceaxe's glorious remix "Messed Up"


End file.
